


Shoot and get your suit

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, stupid fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: “They are fighting again?” Jim got several snorts and huffs in return. That was weird, when he’d left them in the morning they had seemed to be getting on like a house on fire.





	Shoot and get your suit

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle taken from Queen's Rock it (Prime jive)
> 
> Inspired by one of the Hashtag (#MyDumbArgument) videos by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked entering the room. Phoebe and Mick sat by the controls, pinched looks on both their faces. Jobby stood right behind them anxiously biting his lower lip. Crystal leaned against the wall in the back, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Oh, the babysitter is here, I’m getting some coffee,” Phoebe said in a tired voice, getting up from his chair and squeezing Jim’s shoulder when he walked past him. Crystal rolled his eyes at his retreating back, before turning again to watch the band.

The door to the live room was closed, so they couldn’t hear what was being said, but you didn’t need a genius to figure it out anyways. Roger’s face was flushed and he had that set in his jaw that clearly meant he was reaching the end of his very thin patience. Brian was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, the other hand on his hip, lips pursed and frowning. John’s sassy stance contrasted with the murderous look on his face, shaking his head minutely as if he didn’t believe the others. Then was Freddie, gesticulating widely, gripping some sheet music in his left hand, stance wide as if he was ready for a fight.

“They are fighting again?” Jim got several snorts and huffs in return. That was weird, when he’d left them in the morning they had seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. Just like old times. Right then, Freddie said something that got the other three all shouting at the same time. Mick pressed a button, the booth suddenly filled with the heated voices of the four men.

_“-That doesn’t make any sense!-“_

_ “-there is absolutely no way blue tastes better than anything, darlings, is all I’m saying-“_

_“-please, under that logic you could even say purple tastes good-“_

_“-well, clearly G major equal to purple so if-“_

_“-purple is definitely better than blue!-”_

_“-what are you even saying?-“_

_“-that’s working under the assumption red tastes great, which let me tell you-“_

Crystal rolled his eyes and pushed past Jim, already lighting a cigarette. He resisted the urge to tease Crystal for his lack of stamina. Then again, Crystal had been here for the whole argument this time around, Jim probably couldn’t blame him for needing a break.

_ “-How do you know there isn’t a stone that gives you the power of reading other people’s minds, huh?-”_

_“-We’re not having the magical pebble argument again!-”_

_“-Brian, you can tell me to shut up when you have held in your hand every single rock in England-“_

Jim snorted. Yeah, just like old times.


End file.
